Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -74\% \times -\dfrac{5}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -74\% = -\dfrac{74}{100} = -\dfrac{37}{50} $ $ -\dfrac{5}{5} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -37 \times -1} {1 \times 50 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = -\dfrac{37}{50} $